fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Smosh
'''Smosh', stylized as SMOSH, is a professional wrestling tag team consisting of comedy duo Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox. They are currently signed to YouTube Viral Wrestling (YVW), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand, and Fiction Wrestling Entertainment (FWE) on the Blitzkrieg brand, where they are the current FWE World Tag Team Champions in their first reign. They are considered to be part of the X-Family. During its original run, Padilla and Hecox worked as a tag team before they expanded to become a mainstay in YVW with new additions like “Atomic” Mari Takahashi, David “Lasercorn” Moss, Matthew Sohinki, and Joshua “Jovenshire” Ovenshire in 2011 to form Smosh Alliance before the stable quietly disbanded in early 2015 after Padilla and Hecox were put on hiatus due to injury. Overall, they are six-time world tag team champions between YouTube Wrestling and FWE, having won the YouTube Worldwide Tag Team Championship five times and the FWE World Tag Team Championship once. Both men also won singles championships during their runs, with Padilla becoming a two-time world champion in his own right and Hecox become a world champion once, especially becoming the first pair to win a world championship as a tag team after Smosh successfully cashed in their Instant Viral briefcase on then-YouTube Viral World Champion PewDiePie at Social Media Slam in 2013. Background * Formation: 2002 (real life); 2005 (officially) * Companies: (Currently) YVW, APEX, FWE * Series: Real life (YouTube) * Combined Weight: 453 lbs. * Status: Active * Allies: Smosh Squad, The X-Family, Puffy AmiYumi (Ami Onuki (Ian’s girlfriend) and Yumi Yoshimura (Anthony’s girlfriend)), most YouTubers, most 4th Wall Breakers, Tommy Pickles * Rivals: The SmarkBusters (Lefty and Righty), The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd and Eddy), Twinleaves * Twitter: @smosh History YouTube Viral Wrestling (2010–present) Apex Caliber Wrestling (2013–present) Fiction Wrestling Entertainment (2016–present) In Wrestling Double-team finishing moves * Dixon Cider Special (Springboard Somersault Spike Piledriver) – 2013–present * If Pain Was Real (Cradle Back-to-belly Piledriver (Hecox) / Mushroom Stomp (Padilla) combination) * Shut Up and Tap Out, Bitch! (Sharpshooter (Hecox) / Crossface (Padilla) combination) * Smosh Pit (Diving or Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker (Padilla) / Samoan Drop (Hecox) combination) * Smosh Pit 2: Electric Boogaloo (Springboard Corkscrew Neckbreaker (Padilla) / Super Samoan Drop (Hecox) combination) * The Legend of Smosh (Bear Hug (Hecox) / Running or Springboard Lariat (Padilla) combination) Double-team signature moves * Alpha Cure Mom! (Mushroom Stomp (Padilla) / Courageous Leg Drop combination) * Double Dropkick * Double Flapjack, sometimes dropped into a hangman * Double Russian Legsweep * Double Superplex * EX Ultra Super Turbo Hyper Hadouken: Champion Edition (Simultaneous Double Palm Thrust to a kneeling opponent’s face, with theatrics) * How to Do It Yourself (Running Throwing Snake Eyes (Padilla) into a High Knee (Hecox)) * Hecox powerbombs an opponent into the knees of Padilla, who is seated on the top rope * Make You Humble and Break Your Back (Camel Clutch (Hecox) / Boston Crab (Padilla) combination) * Mighty Smoshin Ranger Power (Double Crooked Arm Lariat) * Padilla performs a Scoop Slam and holds the supine opponent’s legs up while Hecox hits a Flying Bowl Haircut low blow, usually preceded by yelling “Whassup?!” – parodied from The Dudley Boyz * Poké-try in Motion (Poetry in Motion) – parodied from The Hardy Boyz * Rejected! (Running Lariat (Hecox) / Running Legsweep (Padilla) combination) * Side Belly-to-belly Suplex (Hecox) followed by a Slingshot Double Foot Stomp (Padilla) followed by a Running Knee (Hecox) * Sidewalk Slam (Hecox) / Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog (Padilla) combination * Smoshtastic! (Electric Chair Drop (Hecox) / Diving Seated Senton (Padilla) combination) * Super Special Bowl Haircut Attack (Battering Ram) – 2010–2017; used rarely thereafter * Super Turbo Hadouken (Simultaneous Double Palm Thrust to the opponent’s chest, with theatrics) Managers * Mari Takahashi * Lasercorn * Matthew Sohinki * Jovenshire * Lisa Weston Wrestlers managed * Mari Takahashi * Lasercorn * Matthew Sohinki * Jovenshire Nicknames * “Degenerate YouTubers” * “(Just a) Smexy Emo” (Padilla) * “The Icon of Smosh/'''YouTube”''' (Padilla) * “Mr. Smosh/'''YouTube”''' (Padilla) * “The Bowled Haircut Idiot / Dimwit” (Hecox) Entrance themes * “Break It Down” by The DX Band (YVW; 2010 – present) * “In the Middle of It Now” by Disciple (APEX; July 5, 2013 – August 31, 2013) * “Make Some Noise” by Chris Warren and Jim Johnston (FWE) Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Entertainment * FWE World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) YouTube Viral Wrestling * YouTube Viral World Championship (4 times) – Smosh (1), Padilla (2), Hecox (1) * YouTube Global Internet Championship (5 times) – Padilla (3), Hecox (2) * YouTube Cyberspace Championship (3 times) – Padilla (1), Hecox (2) * YouTube Worldwide Tag Team Championship (5 times) * Instant Viral (2013) Trivia * Due to winning the Instant Viral ladder match together, Smosh made history by becoming the first tag team to win the briefcase as co-holders. * When Smosh successfully cashed in their Instant Viral briefcase on then-champion PewDiePie at Social Media Slam, they became the first-ever tag team to co-hold the YouTube Viral World Championship. * While YouTube Viral Wrestling does not list Smosh’s world championship reign in their title history due to them being a tag team, it is largely acknowledged by the wrestling fan base and critics, especially listed as one in Smosh’s profile and in YVW’s official encyclopedia. Category:Tag Teams